The fall of a Titan
by MixedAndMatched
Summary: Raven and Robin have been dating for a couple of months now and the team is more stressed out than ever. Slade's back again but this time under a new name and it doesn't help that he's got his eye set on something different than destroying the titans...he wants to destroy Robin, well his mind at least. sorry for the long summary. rated T for language and suggestive themes. first


The Fall of a Titan chapter

**Chapter 1: The Birthday **  
**Hey guys this is my first ever story. and I have to give credit to mangastar67 cause she helped me edit this. so... I hope you like it and please review, **  
Robin was tired of waiting. The taxi was taking forever to get there. He almost wanted to just get up and leave and take his chances with walking. He was just about to walk out the door when the taxi finally pulled up to the curb. He hopped in, and the taxi driver turned around, giving Robin a 'sorry' look. "Sorry bout' bein' late, buddy, traffic got real stuffy." scratching his long, scruffy beard while turning away from the curb. "An accident on interstate 4 from what I hear, a real bad one too. And them police had to clear the whole dang mess up before anybody could pass, but when them 'rubber neckers' got curious enough and asked what had happened, the police refused to tell anybody. Not a soul! Ha! Dem' government types, always bein' so 'hush, hush' bout' things. "Hmm, strange." Robin thought to himself "huh, I wonder if… no it's not possible". The taxi pulled up to the diner, and Robin jumped out and paid the old taxi driver. He was out on the night with the Titans for Beast Boy's birthday. Even though his actual birthday was last week, they celebrated it today. He walked in and looked around for his friends till he spotted them in a booth towards the back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo Robin! What took you so long?" said Beast Boy.  
"Hey man, where you been?" Cyborg asked.  
"Oh hello, friend Robin! It is most glorious to see you!" Starfire commented, waving with much enthusiasm.  
Raven just glanced up, an aloof, almost bored look on her face, "Hi". That's what he liked about Raven, she just never overreacted, well, she never reacted anyways. "Hey guys" Robin greeted as he sat down next to Beast Boy. "Sorry i'm late, there was an accident on interstate 4." Everyone looked up at that, and Cyborg glanced around at everyone before settling on Robin, "Do you want us to check it out?" Robin sighed, "No, let's just try and enjoy the night, besides, the police are already handling it." Everyone glanced around at each other with concern written on their faces. It wasn't like Robin to just let something like this go unchecked. But there wasn't much they could do, so they just took their leaders word and shrugged it off. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy started up their usual chatter, while Raven just observed the conversation quietly. Robin stared down at the table, lost in thought. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. 'I'll have to check it out later', he thought just as their waitress came bouncing to their table. "Hi! My name's Clarize, and i'll be serving you this fantastic evening!" the bubbly waitress was practically bobbing up and down. "Now, may i take your orders?!" Robin looked around the fancy diner and could've sworn he saw a familiar figure sitting in the booth across from them, but he couldn't name where he saw him. After they ate they went back to the tower. The tower was empty of course but something just didn't feel right to Robin, he felt like someone was watching them but he pushed that thought aside and focused on the cake that Cyborg had made. It looked delicious but Robin wasn't hungry for dessert, so he went up to his room. When he heard a knock on his door he opened it to see Raven standing there "your missing the presents." She said "yeah well I'm kinda tired so…go ahead and finish the party" he replied "come on what's bothering you?" Raven asked "I don't know I just keep thinking about Slade" Robin answered "Slade is dead he fell into the lava remember?" She said "yeah but it doesn't feel like it" Ravien knew that Robin was acting differently because he didn't eat much at dinner he also keeps going to the evidence room and does research on Slade "come on let's go down to the party" Raven said as she kissed him softly. The two went down to the party but on their way down Robin could've sworn he saw a shadow but when he blinked he saw nothing so he went down and joined the fun. Later that night, Robin stayed up to watch some TV to get his head straight. He looked at the news and saw the usual, crime growing in Gotham, a new criminal who called himself Firefly was on the loose, nothing Batman couldn't take care of. He looked out the window just to see the faint glow of Gotham City in the distance. He missed his home probably more than he'd like to admit, but he was happy here with the Titans. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a particular girl come down the elevator "what is the boy blunder doing this late at night?" Raven said with a small chuckle "GAH! Raven!" Robin said with a surprised scream "nothing just lost in thought, I guess" he answered "what's on your mind?" She asked "home" he replied "it must've been tough to leave" "it was easy to leave the city, but it was hard to leave my friends." Robin said with a sigh. Raven sat next to him on the couch and stared at the TV. They stayed there in silence for five minutes then that's when Robin turned off the TV and kissed Raven goodnight. As he went up to his bedroom he ran into the kitchen counter "dammit!" He said painfully "watch out" Raven said thirty seconds later "thanks" Robin replied sarcastically as he went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning at breakfast the team decided to go have fun at the beach "who knows I might get lucky" Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows "we all know that's not going to happen" Cyborg said with a grin as he packed his things "no shit" Robin said heading out the door. Starfire was the last one ready but the first one out the door. She took in the scenery "oh what an amazing day we have chosen to go and have fun at the beach!" She exclaimed, Raven was the last out as they walked she caught up with Robin and took his hand, she walked with him until they got to the beach, she set up her umbrella and laid down her towel and set up her chair as she sat down and read a book, the team just sighed, once Raven was into a good book there was nothing anybody could do. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" Beast Boy yelled as the rest of the team ran to the water. It was cold but felt good against the summer heat. It was almost as If they were normal teenagers, but just then they heard a beep and their communicators went off. "Looks like the beach is going to have to wait" Robin said as he put his suit on over his swim trunks "TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as they fought just some wanna be bank robbers. As soon as that was taken care of the Titans returned to the beach and spent the rest of the day hanging out. When they got back to the tower, Cyborg had accidentally left all the lights on, so he had to go and fix the generator after a few minutes in the dark, the lights came back on and Beast Boy went straight to his video games and Cyborg beat him as usual, Robin sat and watched the news and starfire was talking to Raven about crap she didn't care about "fascinating" Raven said sarcastically starfire didn't catch on to the Sarcasam "oh yes definitely I could tell you more if you wish for me to" "please don't" Raven replied "okay" Starfire answered. Just then the computer beeped and told them where the trouble was "come on let's go" Robin shouted as he ran to the door and the Titans behind him. They were met by overdrive, who was taking electricity from a telephone line when he turned he saw the Teen Titans "dammit!" He exclaimed as he ran "we have to catch up to him" Robin said "duh" Beast Boy replied as they caught up to overdrive Robin threw a sonic bird-arang to stun overdrive while the other Titans attacked "Azerath metrignom Zinthous!" Raven shouted as her black magic enclosed overdrive and Cyborg shot him with his cannon and knocked him out waiting for the police to arrive the Titans decided to get some pizza. When they were at the pizza place Robin could've sworn that he saw something on the roof, but when he blinked as looked again there was nothing. 'Wow I must be hungry my eyes are playing tricks on me' he thought to himself. When the Titans finished eating they decided to split up and meet back in a hour and thirty minutes. They were free to do whatever they wanted. Of course Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the arcade, Starfire went to the mall, and Raven stayed with Robin. "Come on, lets go to the mall or something" Robin said "sounds good" Raven replied as they were heading to the mall Robin felt like they were being followed and when he checked there was nothing there but an empty street "what's wrong?" Raven asked "nothing" Robin lied. "I'm going to go shopping." Raven said as Robin was looking at some stores "okay. But if we get separated then meet me back here." "Alright" when Raven left Robin was wondering around the mall. That's when he saw him, he looked around and he saw Slade standing there looking directly at him. 'No not again!' Robin thought when he blinked he saw nothing. 'What is going on' Robin thought as he ran to find Raven. He didn't find Raven but he ran into Starfire, "ouch!" Robin exclaimed as he hit the ground. "Hi Robin" Starfire greeted, "have you seen Raven?" Robin asked "oh yes! She was shopping in the store they call Hot Topic? Why do you ask?" "I just need to tell her something"

**So that was the first chapter...uhh ill try to post chapter 2 as soon as possible, but with school and everything...yeah so please post your reviews and tell me what you think and how I can improve this thanks for reading ****_the fall of a titan _**

**_ -mixedandmatched_**


End file.
